Easter Clubhoppers (Mini sequel and response to Cameron H)
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: In response to Cameron Henderson's new story on DA, I too created a club hoppers mini sequel and featured the new playboy bunny Catherine. Some words were edited to make this safe for work


IMMEDIATE response to Kingdomheartsventus7's newest easter story

Ever since my ball popped, I have brought up the mini trampoline from the basement of my house. Luckily I had received an email from the easter bunny that Cameron Henderson knows and loves.

I had sent a request for her to bring me a giant bouncy hopper of my own. Luckily that day had come.

Ponfuusen logged into the email site that allowed you to email the easter bunny.

"Dear Easter Bunny, U may or may not remember that I don't like candy, and would prefer to get toys, so can you please get me a giant space hopper?" Thanks, DJ Launchpad.

His/Her response:

"Dear DJ Launchpad, your wish is my command, and Im bringing you a custom waliki logo hopper with my hop bunny logo printed on it. Expect it after easter mass (9:45 Eastern Daylight Time.).

During the period, my parents and sister mocked me and zeena saying that the easter bunny was mom.

"Laugh all you want, but dont come crying to us when we unwrap the big behemoth that outbounces the bouncearoo hopper but matches the bounce of the green behemoth" Me and zeena said.

After zeena and I celebrated Catholic Easter mass, ponfuusen came over to my house.

My parents and sisters jaw dropped.

There was ponfuusen in her cute as heck easter outfit.

"One special easter delivery!" said ponfuusen.

"thanks!" I said taking the package.

My parents still had their jaws dropped along with my sister.

As I finished inflating, I slowly had to get used to hopping on a non horn handle ball.

But the bounce of the ball became as strong as the reviewers said.

On instinct, My parents opened the door.

Ponfuusen also said "DJ Launchpad has to preform with a new hire at Pink Pony today"

I checked my snapchat feed and then saw a account named "Miguel_BoingMag" Followed me.

A similar account followed me on twitter with the same handle, along with "SFW_PlayBunnyKatherine" \

I then flashed back to checking DA incognito with zeena.

"Uncle Cameron got another girl " said ponfuusen showing me the flyer, with me scheduled to go and play with Mental Asylum records artist indecent noise, and WAO138 Chris Schweizer.

Another girl bounced in, breasts exposed.

"Come On EB! We have to get dj and zeena to the limo!" Said the girl.

"Coming Catherine!" Ponfuusen said.

My dong expanded, along with Zeena's breasts.  
"The girl from the story.."

we boarded the Charter Limo Bus Hybrid and there was all of the bunny babes, along with Cameron Henderson,

"Did i Forget to tell you about another new friend?" He said.

"Nope!" me and zeena said.

"So you must be the dj" Said Catherine, who traveled from strip club to strip club being a literal playboy bunny.

"Yup! I used to have a bouncearoo hopper but it popped. Luckily PonFuusen Hooked me up with a adult sized waliki."

I said, showing her my behemoth.

I then showed her the photograph of me and zeena on her hopper together.

Zeena blushed.

"Her skin felt nice" I bragged.

"oh, stopp!" said zeena turning on her sexy.

"Mind if I try it with Catherine?" I asked zeena.

"Sure! Miguel has understood boing magazine wanting males to bounce with females, so he got it approved in time." Said zeena holding up a rare photographed edition of boing magazine, featuring me and zeena and neptune's bounce pictures.

The crowd was mixed with sexy babes that didnt get the jobs to be on stage, to bassheads already going crazy.

Then our set began, and I took to holding the handles of zeena's green behemoth, sticking to tradition, and storing my waliki hopper in my panty leg.

Then, when Catherine motioned for me to go on her hopper with her, I followed.

"Ready?" Miguel said after he saw me and catherine get on her hopper.

"Ready!" Catherine and I said.

Then Catherine immediately began bouncing higher and her breasts were bouncing more than usual and i could feel them batting my hand lightly but at the rate that kenshhiro punches.

*BOING! ATATATATATATATA!* X?

Then Bulma joined us on stage for Kamehameha by Indecent Noise, but a special remix I made, replacing the Japan vocals with Sean's Vocals and everyone went crazy,

then easter eggs were flung everywhere.

It was truly, a happy easter


End file.
